


Treasury

by ALittleTwisted2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrostic, Autobiography, Cinquain, Diamante, Haiku, Limericks, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleTwisted2/pseuds/ALittleTwisted2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Supernatural poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Acrostic Poem

**Author's Note:**

> These are poems that my sister wrote for school. The assignment was to write different styles of poetry on a topic of her choosing. Naturally, she chose Supernatural. She doesn't have an AO3 account, so I asked her if I could post her poetry on mine. To reiterate, I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THESE POEMS!
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing.
> 
> Please leave a review! We both really want to know what you think!

Sam and Dean Winchester  
Up all night with research  
Protective of his younger brother  
Ended the apocalypse  
Running around hunting monsters and demons  
Never in fact homeless  
Angel Castiel, their cute little sidekick  
The feels make me wanna cry…  
Underestimated but kick butt in the end  
Revvin’ the Impala all day long  
Always staying in old motels  
Loving each other forever


	2. Haiku

Sam is scared of clowns  
Odd fears for monster hunters  
Dean is scared of planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love


	3. Cinquain Poem

Impala  
Beautiful, old  
Dean’s favourite ride  
Never in fact homeless  
‘Baby’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love


	4. Limerick

There once were two brothers from Kansas  
Their lives were not the blandest  
They hunt monsters together  
Not save whatsoever  
Some might say that it’s madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love


	5. Diamante Poem

Castiel

Innocent, clueless

Fighting, hunting, falling

Angel, wings, trenchcoat, angel blade

Rebellious, courageous

Enochian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love


	6. Rhyming Poem

Lucifer’s in my head  
He will not leave me alone  
I scratched the scar ’til I bled  
In a way, my life is his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love


	7. Autobiographical Poem

Charlie  
Ginger, lesbian, LARPer  
Daughter of Gertrude Middleton  
Loves Sam, Dean and Dorothy  
Who feels hateful towards drunk drivers  
Who needs Harry Potter, Star Wars, and video games  
Who gives technological wisdom, help and happiness  
Who fears police, Leviathan and Dick Roman  
Who’d like to see her mother  
Who dreams of living in Oz with Dorothy  
A character from Supernatural  
‘Carrie’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love


	8. Dean's Secret

Dean was always willing  
to drag a blade across his skin,  
whether to prove human,  
or to hide someone within,  
but what the hunter never said  
was how the blood that he shed  
was the only thing  
that convinced him  
he was not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love


	9. The Family Business

The things the Winchesters witnessed  
were things of nightmares  
things you’d have to tell a therapist about,  
but not for them,  
they had to live with it  
go about every day as ordinary  
pretending it didn't hurt,  
lying and saying it didn't matter,  
it was no big deal,  
just another day at the family business,  
but truthfully soon the family business  
made you not mind dying,  
in fact it made you wish for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = love

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews = love


End file.
